


Get out of my school

by themugwump



Category: Free!
Genre: Childhood, Fluff, M/M, children being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themugwump/pseuds/themugwump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 year old Rin likes Sousuke a lot, and doesn't know what to do, so he writes him a note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get out of my school

**Author's Note:**

> This was a thing I wrote on tumblr because of something that turned up on my dash

Sousuke's sitting at the back of the class, gazing at a mop of the most beautiful red hair he's ever seen in the front row. He watches as Rin turns around, looks at him, before whispering to his neighbour and passing him a note. Sousuke watches as the note winds it's way all the way to the back of the classroom. He feels his heart thud, as he looks at the note with "YAMAZAKI" written across it in Rin's untidy scrawl. He looks up, half the class are turning in their seats watching him. He swallows before opening the folded note.

_get out of my school - RIN_

His chin starts to wobble, but he holds back any tears because Rin can’t know how hurt he is, and lots of the kids are looking at him now, even the teacher has noticed something’s going on.  
Rin’s staring at him waiting for his reaction. Sousuke just swallows down the lump in his throat and waits it out until the end of class. He goes into the bathroom stalls at lunch time, and finally lets the tears stream out. He’s so distressed he doesn’t go back to class when the bell rings.

The teacher calls on someone to find Sousuke. And Rin’s feeling really guilty because he hasn’t seen Sou since he passed him the note. So he volunteers. First he checks the cubby houses, and then the quiet out of bounds part behind the demountables that he’d seen Sou hanging around before, but he’s not there. So finally he checks the toilets and even though he can’t see any legs, the last stall is locked and he can hear someone sobbing.

  
So he calls out “Yamazaki?” no response. “Hey loser!” no response. The sobs have stopped, and the door slams open. Sousuke just stands there, his eyes are red and his cheeks are tear-stained as he looks at Rin, but his voice is steady as he says “Go. Away.”

  
Rin looks back at him and immediately bursts into tears.

  
Sousuke is completely taken aback. So he just stands there, as Rin cries with snot pouring out of his nose, clutching at Sousuke’s jacket “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

  
Sousuke doesn’t know what to do, so he looks away from Rin’s bawling and mutters “S’okay”  
That seems to calm Rin down a bit, so now he can actually talk. Each word he speaks is punctuated by a deep shuddering breath “I - just - like - you - so - much - and - I - wanted - to - be - friends.” Sousuke looks down at Rin, completely bewildered. “but you told me to get out of your school…” Rin wipes his nose messily with the back of his hand. “I didn’t mean it!”

  
Sousuke frowns. “You’re weird.”

  
“Can we be friends now?”

“No.”

“I said I was sorry!”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“I’ll give you my chocolate treat!”

Sousuke looks at him for a long moment. “Okay.”

Sousuke feels a sweaty hand slip into his, as they walk back to the classroom.


End file.
